


It All Felt Like A Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: One Shot, POV First Person, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I dropped the phone. I started running.





	

It all felt like a dream...

I dropped the phone.

I started running.

I put on my boots.

I opened the door.

I shut the door.

I ran across the street.

I jumped on the passing car.

I pushed those in my way. 

I ran the red light.

I started crying.

I wiped my tears.

I jumped over fences.

I heard people chasing me.

I didn’t care. I just kept running.

I cursed.

I passed Yogi on the street.

I didn’t stop.

I ran out of breath, but I still kept going.

I was nearly there.

I climbed over the fence.

I passed people staring at me.

I prayed.

I hoped I wasn’t too late.

I collapsed onto my knees.

I was too late.


End file.
